


my little ravenclaw ;3

by clariibabie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, Other, Teasing, blonde bitch, notice me tom felton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clariibabie/pseuds/clariibabie
Summary: As he looked across the great hall, he saw her, that little ravenclaw angel, he knew immediatly she would be the death of him. He knew that fate had a plan and suddenly his heart beat with the sound of raven wings fluttering. He felt the bond of love implant itself into his soul. PERIODT!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

POV y/n  
*yawn*

I woke up ready to start my third year at hogwarts, I was hopeful! Maybe this time stupid Draco won't piss me off as much.  
i get ready for the loaded day ahead of me doing the usual morning routine. I brushed my hair so it sat perfectly straight I know he loves my hair like this. I put on my mascara and than had a shit, he loves my healthy bowel and other parts too ;) . who? well,, not him, i swear!! its not... it couldnt be..

~timeskip~

walking down the great hall i waved to my friend Luna. 

LUNA: Hey! new year for your relationship with draco to blossom :)  
Y/N: Ugh, its not like that, I hate him so much.

The displeased look you gave Luna was a bit much but she would understand anyway.

LUNA: yea yea, there's just so much tension between the two of you i could karate chop it. NO CAP.  
Y/N: shut it!   
I said stressed someone might hear.

BIg D for DRaco POV:

I saw her across the great hall her beautiful straight hair and healthy bowels just look so sexual today, I wish I could touch her shoulder! i decide to walk over and take initiative.

BIG D: Hey y/n, just so you know, if you show so much as an inch of your fugly shoulder, my father will hear about it!

y/n : WOW THIS IS A STRONG MESSAGE! GRAPE!  
I say with a smirk knowing this pussy wont do shit.God I lov-hate him so much!

BIG D: *sigh* this is so watermelon sugar of us y'know *wink*

I saunter back to the slytherin table confident she loves me. I can't wait to knock her off her broom in the quidditch match tomorow.

y/n: After Daddy-uh!?-draco walked off with that smirk on his lips Luna and I snickered and because we were finished with our treacle tarts we headed to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broom war?? more likely than healthy bowels ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! this one's a liiiiil longer than the last but im working on a tight schedule so they'll probably vary in length rawr ig  
> 7?  
> ummm we good

Harrys pov  
Todays the quidditch match. OH BOY!! I love being here, this is gonna be so fun I love being here in the pitch with my little broom.

Coach: Harry you are not in slytherin or ravenclaw get off the pitch!  
Harry: yes coach..

I watch as one of my 100 problems dissolve into depression as he walks off

BIg D POV  
todays the day of my toughest match, y/n's bowels are so strong and healthy and sexual! She's on the stronger side FOR SURE, I'll have to be careful.

Y/N POV  
I flew up to the pitch center ready for the start of the match, considering the rest of my team were fruitflies carrying twigs in their stupid little fly hands this match was gonna be tough.

PHTWWOOOOOOOOO!!! the coach blew her whistle.

Coach: BEGIN!

Wham bam thank you ma'am I was flying through the air slaughtering these snakes when suddenly a bludger was batted my way by a slytherin and BAM! I went down FALLING and SCREAMING in fear when suddeny VWHOOM! Draco caught me on his broom and we floated down to the grass.

BIG D POV  
BIG D: wow this is wicked r u okay y/n?  
y/n: yes~  
she whispered sweetly  
BIG D: good ill be off than pip pip cheerio luv

I walked off considering she single handedly beat the slytherin team already, this is great, ill play it cool.  
Y/N POV  
y/n: omg! i-AHHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye~

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys ^.^ ill try to update as much as possible but school will slow it down a little :P ERIODT!!  
> GVFAJKVSBFIAUSNFKYASGN I LOVE HIM SO MUCHHHHHHHH HE IS GOD


End file.
